Breakups and Breakdowns
by Amateurhuman
Summary: Max and Victoria have dinner at a fancy restaurant. Sometimes life is not just strange but also complicated. Part 4 in the series "Life is Strange: A Better Tomorrow", and part 2 in the story arc "Ten years later".


_Restaurant Horto Bacchi_ was a small but fancy establishment in the middle of Arcadia, Los Angeles. Despite the name it served mainly Japanese dishes, both traditional and more inventive ones. They were famous for their many types of crossover sushi rolls. You often had to wait weeks to get a reservation here, but Victoria Chase van Deniz was a habitué and always welcome. She lived just a ten minute walk away, and her next door neighbour owned the place. This warm spring evening she sat outdoor facing the lush botanic garden; it spread its strong fragrance all the way to her table. Victoria sipped her grappa and scrolled through the messages on her phone. The last one was from Max Caulfield, telling her she would be a bit late. That was half an hour ago.

 _Where the hell are you Max?_

Victoria searched her blazer pockets after a cigarette though she had quit smoking six years ago. She put down her phone on the embroidered tablecloth and stared up at the deep evening sky, trying to find that inner calm her therapist used to mock her with. As on a given signal her phone chimed and a new message appeared. It was from Max:

Sorry for the delay, I am in the cab now, should be with you shortly. Xoxo.

 _Damn you Max, can you for once not keep me on the rack._

Victoria gulped down the rest of her grappa and raised her finger to order another one.

—

"Do you know where it is?" Max asked the driver as she buckled up.

"I sure do, Miss, no worries. It's a bit of a drive but we will be there in no time."

Max was no longer a Miss though she didn't correct him. She had been Mrs Caulfield Price for a couple of years now. And loved every day of it. Of course they had had their ups and downs but on the whole their relationship was better than ever. Max enjoyed being a bit older and wiser (so to speak). Chloe did too, though she still could act like her younger wild self sometimes. She had for example coloured her hair blue again after a long hiatus, something Max approved.

She had said goodbye to Chloe and Rachel two hours ago when they left Rachel's apartment. Max should just take a little nap before getting ready for her dinner with Victoria. Of course she had overslept.

Finally on her way, she though about her friend. Life hadn't been fair to Victoria. Well, some would say what goes around comes around, but they didn't know her like Max did. During the Blackwell years they had to everyone's surprise, herself and Victoria included, become close friends, and one of the few she still was in contact with. But in recent years Max had begun slipping. She cursed herself and promised not lose Victoria like she almost had lost Chloe. She had to learn to be a better friend, even when she got preoccupied with her own life, she just had to.

She leaned her head against the car window and looked out at the cars and buildings swooping by.

Max's phone buzzed from an incoming message.

Chloe: Are you there yet? Say hi to V from me. Rach sends love too.

Max replied: Not yet. You at the exhibition now?

Chloe: Yep. Arty as fuck. Should've brought my corduroy costume.

Chloe: Or nothing. Sm ppl r nude!

Max: It's Abramovic after all. Is she there herself?

Chloe: Aye not nude though. Can you imagine Rach know her!

Max: I can. Enjoy.

Chloe: Free drinks, how can I not!

—

The car pulled up to the curb outside the restaurant. Victoria stood there waiting for her.

"Hi Vee! Long time no see, I am so sorry for being late. Story of my life."

"Hey, it's ok. I am glad you are here. This way, m'lady."

Victoria showed Max to their table. It was the only empty one in the intimate little garden that was the restaurant's outdoor seating. Max noticed it was the best table of the lot, a bit to the side and adjacent to a beautiful park. Victoria always had the best. They sat down and Max picked up the menu. Her stomach grumbled in hunger as it always seemed to do lately, but her bank account truly screamed in agony when she noticed the numbers to the right. Victoria probably guessed by Max's stare.

"Oh, don't worry, my treat. Have whatever you like, but I recommend their Cali seafood sushi special."

They made their picks from the menu and Victoria started filling up her own wineglass with the dry Riesling she had ordered with her food, but when she tried to fill Max's she was stopped.

"Oh, no thanks Vic, I'll stick to water for now."

"What? Why? It's a really nice wine, promise."

"Sorry I… I can't drink."

"You still don't drink? Oh boy, I would never survive not drinking." Victoria took a long sip from her glass, then eyed Max with suspicion.

"Wait, what do you mean you CAN'T drink? You are not an alcoholic are you?"

Max smiled sheepishly. "Oh no, I usually have a glass now and then. Impossible to be straight edge around Chloe you know."

"Yeah. So…why…" Victoria's eyes grew wider as Max cheeks got pinker. "…you mean, are you…?

"Pregnant, yes."

Victoria laughed and clapped her hands. "Max! That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"We're barely fifteen weeks in, it doesn't feel like an accomplishment just yet."

"Wow, I had no idea!" Victoria eyed Max figure "Hard to tell if it shows yet. Nice dress by the way, that honey yellow really suits you."

"Thank you, yes it shows a bit, but only if you know where to look."

Max mouthed: 'boobs and tummy'.

"Haha right. And Chloe? How is she?"

"She's happy as a clam at high tide, talking about it constantly. She's calling it the 'little bugger'." Max made a grimace.

"Sounds like her," Victoria said. "Better be careful, first names like that can stick. And the father?"

"No idea, I have been told he is tall and handsome with a decent IQ."

Victoria raised her eyebrows.

"Just kidding, sort of. It's anonymised, we had it done in Portland actually. Nowadays you can have an insemination done almost everywhere."

"Ah, I see. Was it a hard decision who would carry it, when you two actually had a choice I mean?"

"Well, It was me for practical reasons. I'm out of work right now while Chloe is the breadwinner. But I don't complain, quite the opposite actually."

"Are you out of work? Weren't you a professor or something? What happened to that?

"Assistant professor. I gave it up. It was too much of a hassle."

"Really?" Victoria eyed Max curiously. "I didn't take you for a quitter, Max. That must have been a tough decision, giving up your career like that."

"Not really, not when I understood the true cost. Then it was a no-brainer."

"True cost? What do you mean?"

"I almost destroyed our marriage. I was so blind and preoccupied with my own, just soldiering on without noticing how it affected us. And Chloe, outspoken as she is, isn't really the one to bring up stuff like that on the table. She just ties her fists in her pockets and try to ignore it. I was such a fool not to notice. Of course things are a little tight economically right now but it's so worth it. We are much happier this way."

"You sacrificed your career for love you mean? That's a really stupid move in my book."

Victoria gazed at her with bright green eyes over the rim of her wineglass.

"…but also very romantic, I kind of envy you."

Max smiled crookedly, "I didn't take you to be a romantic, Vic."

A waiter walked up and served them two artfully arranged plates. Two pairs of lacquered and mother-of pearl embellished chopsticks were also delivered. Max though it looked like way to little food and reminded herself to try to eat slowly.

Victoria raised her glass.

"At last. Welcome to an alternate Arcadia, Max. I am very happy to see you. It was way too long since last time."

Max raised her glass of sparkling water to Victoria, smiling.

"Same, Vee, very happy to be here. Also, this is a really cozy place. I love it."

"This is practically my second kitchen and dining room." Victoria grabbed her sticks in one hand and clicked them imperiously. "Now let's dig in, hope you'll like it. You seem ready to bustle."

"Yeah, I am starving. Eating for two and all that."

They started and it was really really good. Max tried to eat deliberately and appreciate each morsel, but while Victoria used hers expertly, Max struggled with her chopsticks. She managed to drop her sushi multiple times, resulting in some splotches on the front of her dress.

"Max, I can ask for a knife and fork if you want."

"No I am fine. I have used chopsticks before. Just that it was a while… ago.… damn!"

"I think you should hold them differently. Here, let me show you. Like this."

Victoria reached over the table and took Max's right hand in her own, adjusting the sticks until they rested firmly and with a better angle against the base of her index finger. Victoria's hands were warm and gentle against her skin.

"Thank you," Max murmured.

They ate. After the main course Italian coffee and french chocolate cake was brought in. The coffee was great and the cake delicious. Max panicked hunger gave way to a relaxed satisfaction. The multicoloured evening sky had darkened to starry night.

"It's incredible, you can actually see the stars here. Not like downtown with all its light pollution."

"Yes this is more like the countryside than a city. Beyond there it's mostly just wilderness and mountains."

Victoria pointed to a far away mountain range that was barely discernible in black against the deep blue sky.

"I must say here seems like a great place to live. My guess is you don't miss Seattle, or Arcadia Bay, at all?"

"Not really no. But it's a bit ironic, leaving Arcadia Bay just to end up in Arcadia LA."

"I always thought it was kind of deliberate."

"Hah, no way! I am not that fond of LA. If I could I would move to San Fransisco, or maybe New York. I have lots of relatives in downtown Manhattan. Well, that's maybe more of a con than a pro come to think about it. But we moved here because Arcadia is a great place to raise kids, though it's not much else I am afraid. And Marty had all his work here in LA with the film industry. Admittedly I don't have to care about him now, but I really don't want to root up the kids. This is their home."

"I understand, to be uprooted can be really traumatic. How is it between you and Marty?"

"Oh, it's bearable. We divorced officially in February. It was such a kerfuffle. But we have to keep in touch for Abe and Jon's sake. I guess they need their father, though he is an idiot. Maybe somewhere down the line we can have some kind of normal friendship, but it is not now."

"I am so sorry, Vic".

"Well, it's my regular luck. Actually my love life has been abysmal for as long as I can remember, so I am not surprised."

"Really? I don't remember that."

"No? Well, do you remember all the boyfriends I've had then?"

Max though back to the Blackwell years, and the years after when Victoria had moved back to Seattle for a while, before she and Marty had met. None.

"You are right, but wasn't you just too good for everyone? That's what most people thought back then anyway."

"Yes isn't that a clever way to act when you can't get a boyfriend, not even one?" Victoria's smile was sad. "When I was younger I was always envious of everyone around me hooking up, I even did som pretty awful things to sabotage for my friends."

Victoria grimaced and looked away. "Now I just accept that love isn't really for me."

"How about Nathan? I know that many back in Blackwell thought…"

"Nope, not at all, we were more like brother and sister. I mean, we tried at some point but it just didn't feel right to me. We were close enough that I could tell him that, and luckily he didn't break up our friendship, though I am sure Nathan wanted more. He is still one of my closest friends. Too bad he lives on the other side of the globe though, I would really want to have him closer."

Max phone beeped.

Chloe: I am dying, dyyyingg! heeeelpp

Max: What's going on?

Chloe: This guy he is killing me.

Max: That fun?

Chloe: No that boring! I can't shake him. Cant find my wingman either.

Max: Is Rach gone?

Chloe: Abandoned me the treacherous slut

Max: Can't you just excuse yourself and search for her?

…

Chloe: Rach says we are to move on. Hollywood house party.

Chloe: Don't stay up, honey.

Max: Just take care Chlo.

Chloe: No problemo mamita, I'm in controll

Max: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that…

"Oh I forgot. Chloe and Rachel are at some kind of art exhibition here in L.A. doing fancy cultural stuff. Mostly partying I guess. They both send their love."

"Aha. Yes, not much love lost between us before. I was an asshole back then, that is true, but they weren't that much better. Real bullies if you want to know the truth. Oh my god what those righteous bitches jumped down my throat at every opportunity. I would never ever had believed I could be even remote friends with them. But here we are. All thanks to you Max."

"I-I just want everyone to be happy."

"I know, Max. You are such a hippie."

Victoria shook her head but gave her a fond look before continuing.

"I used to irritate myself immensely on Chloe, you know. I just can't stand seeing so much wasted talent. Of course back then I was also really jealous of her. Now I don't know. She could be our future president if she really wanted to. Or maybe it's Rachel that's the politician."

"Smooth talk is not Chloe's strong side, no, so definitely Rachel."

"Yeah, and don't get me started on Rachel." Victoria's lips went stiff. "She is everything I am not; smart, beautiful, devilishly talented, liked by all and everyone. She just need to give someone a glance for them to fall in love with her; Students, teachers, even Nathan for fucks sake."

Victoria stared out in the night, lost in though.

"Oh man how I hated her."

"Please don't deprecate yourself like that Victoria, you are really beautiful and smart and so much more. You are the best photographer I know. And can you imagine how I felt about Rachel?"

"Heh, I didn't think of that. It must have been a fucking nightmare. On the other hand, you are Max Caulfield, in a league of your own."

Victoria smiled at her and somehow it made Max cheeks burn.

 _Just continue talking, Max, just continue._

"Rachel really has love-troubles of her own you know. She haven't had a lasting relationship ever. Not that I know of at least."

"Yeah, but isn't that how the little soubrette wants it?"

"I don't think so. Actually I think she would really want to meet someone. To have something serious for once."

"So why doesn't she? I see her on social media with different partners all the time, it's either this or that, men, women, hotshots or nobodies. At least one of them would like her enough one would think. She makes it look like people are queueing up for her grace."

"Oh they are, it's Rachel herself that's the problem. She can't keep her interest in anyone for long. She once told me she has become an expert in breaking up, the really smooth and no-one get's hurt style."

"Of course, It's Rachel we're talking about."

"Yeah, though she acknowledged it's also a pretty sad expertise. What she really would like to be an expert in is keeping a relationship."

"Tough luck. I wish I have had an opportunity to even try it." Victoria smiled a lopsided smile. "Though I do give her credit for breaking up with both billionaires and hobos all the same. Money doesn't seem to be a big concern for her. "

"It isn't. She is just looking for love like everyone else I guess. Poor Rach."

"Yeah…"

Victoria didn't look all that saddened by the thought.

"Do you feel guilty for snatching Chloe away from right under her nose?"

Max sat silent pondering the question a moment.

"In a teeny-weeny way maybe, but they were almost through when I came back to Arcadia really.

I think Rachel thoughtlessly hurt Chloe one time too many and have regretted it ever since. Chloe is a bit sensitive about trust you understand. Me coming back actually saved their relationship from ending really badly, and made it possible for them to become best friends instead. That's my two cents on the matter at least."

"Ah, I see how that could've happen, yes. But speaking of Chloe, don't you agree that she could be so much more. An outstanding scientist or engineer, or maybe a CEO, who knows? All that brains! And what is she doing now? Captaining a boat, looking at otters?"

Max let out an involuntary laugh.

"Well, Chloe is Chloe. I think she ought to be what she want to be herself, she could never be anything else."

"She is not the one to comply with the expectations from others, yes I know. Another trait I am a bit jealous of…" Victoria's voice trailed off.

"Correct, she is not, and she love working for the Institute, with the ship and the diving, the sea and science and everything. It just fits her perfectly. Chloe is also head of this projekt to bring back the sea otter to Oregon, it's something she really cares for. When she starts talking about it, she just won't stop, even when both my ears have fallen of and lie mummified on the floor."

Max smile was warm, her eyes far off in the distance.

"And she does her drawings and paintings and chainsaw sculptures. You should see her latest, an fifteen feet octopus in pinewood, it's incredible! Wait, I'll show you some pictures."

Max fetched her phone and showed a series of photos of Chloe slowly and meticulously cutting a huge and rather scary octopus out of a large wooden block with the help of a smallish chainsaw.

That is a huge fucking squid!" Victoria was clearly impressed. "And a really nice photoset too, Max. I can almost feel the pine scent in my nose. And I see Chloe has blue hair again."

"Ah, yes we kind of rebooted our relationship a couple of months ago, and she wanted blue hair again. I love it."

"Mmm. She still got that artistic talent, that is clear. Does Chloe take photos too?"

"No, that's my domain she says." Max paused for a while. "The only photos she likes to take are of me in… hrm… various state of undress…"

Victoria laughed. "And I imagine they are pretty good too. I'll ask her to send me some of them. Just for critique."

"No you don't!" Max blushed heavily.

"Don't worry, It will be just as an artist to another." Victoria sniggered, then continued.

"Chloe fucking Price, one in a million… I remember one time at Blackwell when she tagged the girls bathroom and I accidentally stumbled into it. I mean, the whole fucking bathroom, mirrors, doors, walls, everything! But even at her worst she was a fucking genius. I managed to snap some photos of it before they cleaned it up."

"You better keep those photos to yourself, Vic. I am not sure Chloe would want to relive that period of her life. She had a really rough time back then. But all things considered, I would say that she is very happy now, and that's all I care about."

"And she has you, not to forget."

"Well… I am a part of that equation I hope."

"Of course you are, and you are right. I am sorry for being such a bitter old hag. I have always had problems endorsing the happiness of others."

"Old hag? You are 29, Vic! You have a successful career as a photographer, two wonderful kids, a big house in a gorgeous neighbourhood. More money than you can spend…"

"Hah," muttered Victoria, and drank the last drop of her wine.

"… and even just having a table at a place like this many would consider a blessing. Most people would say you are living the dream."

Victoria stared down into her now empty glass.

"And still I am not satisfied, right? The queen bitch, always wanting more."

"Vee, that was NOT what I meant."

"I know Max, I know. But it's what I mean. Contrary to popular belief I am aware that I have been dealt a fairly good hand in this life, but it just makes me feel even more ungrateful. I should be happy, right?"

"Tell me about what's bothering you, Vee. Please." Max serious face and big pleading eyes almost made Victoria smile.

"Should we really open that can of worms? This was supposed to be a nice friendly conversation of superfluous fluff between two longtime friends, but it has already derailed into an odyssey of my tragic character."

"Nonsense! I am here for you Vic, as you you always have been there for me when I needed it. There is obviously something you want to get off your chest, isn't it?"

Victoria filled up her wine glass once more.

"It's nothing like that, no 'big reveal'. It's more the sum of a lot of lesser things. My main problem, I think, is that I just don't enjoy my work anymore. Actually, I kind of hate it. Can you imagine, taking photos just feel dull and uninspiring nowadays."

"Really? But I have seen some of your latest shots, they are exceptional!"

"They get the job done, yes, but there is no joy. And then there is everything around it that I don't like. I have 'trouble with interpersonal relations' as my therapist calls it. I'll translate it for you; I am a real bitch most of the time. I don't mean to, but I really am. Especially when stressed, and my job is kind of stressful all the time. That also means I have very few friends. That works okay as long as you don't need friends."

"Victoria, I am so sorry, I had no idea."

" I know it's stupid, but I miss my dorm room at Blackwell. Not just the room, but everyone in the dorm, the social stuff, the vortex club, school even. Having you just on the other side of the corridor wasn't half bad either."

Max smiled. "That was great, I agree."

"The house is too large, even when Marty lived there it made me feel lonely most of the time. And my folks are still up in arms over the divorce. They think I should just have sucked it up. He was so good-looking and from such a prominent family, a perfect match for me and yada-yada-yada. Yes he was an asshole so in that regard we were a perfect match. You know he cheated on me for years? No way I could live with that, whatever my family's wishes."

Victoria put her hands over her face and rubbed. When she looked up her once perfectly laid out hair was ruffled, her eyes were glistering.

"The sad part is that I understand him. I wasn't loving, caring, any of that. I just wasn't there for him. And after a while he stopped being there for me. I saw it coming from a mile away and still I didn't do anything, you know? I didn't want to, couldn't muster up the feelings or motivations. I am not sure I ever loved him really. "

"He was just so convenient, and my parents liked him very much. They were so happy when we got engaged, that I finally had met someone, and Marty was just the perfect son in law. I didn't listen to my own heart, just to theirs, as usual. And of course I did go and ruin everything, as usual."

"Oh Victoria, that sucks." Max face showed such pain that Victoria felt her heart fill up for her friend. It gave her the courage to continue.

"Yeah. They always have so high expectations on me, so it's pretty easy to fail. To always be the best in everything can be crushing. I still can't shake it you know, it has been ingrained in who I am. The truth is I am not that smart or talented, and hard work only take you so far. And, most important, it's killing me to do things I don't want to do."

"You ARE smart and talented Victoria, but no-one can be at the top of everything, that just a fact of life."

"Oh no, thats not what I mean. I give you one example of many."

Victoria was silent for a short while, before she grimaced and continued.

"I used to love to write. When I was a kid I wrote novels and stuff. Mostly silly sci-fi adventures and romantic shit no-one would touch with a ten foot pole, but it meant something to me. I loved sitting in my room on my own just making up whatever and writing away. So, what did my parets do when they found out? Sent me to fancy writing courses and sent my scribbles off to editors they knew to have them analysed and critiqued. I was like ten years old!"

Victoria rocked back in her chair with an exasperated look on her face.

"Then I was told to ditch the sci-fi and romance, and concentrate om writing 'humorous observations of school, friendship and family life from a young girl's point of view'. Yes, that was the exact wording, I still remember them because I have stared at them for hours on end."

"Of course I was a good daughter and tried, and failed miserably. It effectively killed my wish to write. So, I learned very early not to wish for things. Wishing things just brought earned disappointment. Better just to keep my head down and follow the master plan."

"That's… that's terrible Vee. No wonder you…"

"No wonder I grew up to be such a mean bitch? Yes, the though has hit me more than once."

Victoria laughed bitterly. Max started to protest but Victoria stopped her with a head shake.

"But. There is a kind of a tiny silver lining to all this. Now when I have more time on my own I have actually started writing again. It's about as good as when I was ten though, and still romantic sci-fi if you want to know. Neither mainstream nor intellectual, just very nerdy." Victoria made a small smile in embarrassment. "It's really bad, but at least writing gives me a moment's respite from reality."

"I think it sounds really cool, Vic! Can I read it some time?"

Victoria gave Max a long look, then scrunched up her nose hesitantly.

"It's not ready to show to anybody, if it ever will be. But if there was one person I would like to read it, it would be you."

"I am honoured."

"You are such a good critic, do you know that? You always speak your mind but in a respectful way and never judging. You are one of the few persons I trust, Max, that I feel I really can be myself with. Sometimes I feel that you are my only true friend, the only one that truly understands me."

"Are you sure you haven't got a little bit too much to drink now, Vic?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows both questioning and sarcastic in a way only she could.

"I am sorry Victoria, that joke came out as pretty condescending." Max took Victoria's hands in hers. "I want you to know I am your friend, through and through. You can always count on me, I hope you know that? I am lousy at keeping in touch, but please please call me whenever there is anything you want to talk about. Anything. Please?"

"Thank you Max, I know you are, and I do feel a bit tipsy. I could use a walk."

Victoria rose too her feet, swaying ever so little.

"I live on the other side of the park. It's really close. Maybe you can walk me home? I would appreciate it."

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

They said good bye to the restaurant staff and took a short cut over the low fence that separated the restaurant from the park, and soon they came upon a broad gravelled walkway. They followed it around the outer rim of the botanic garden that of course was closed at this hour.

"This is a beautiful garden and arboretum, you really should visit if you have the chance," Victoria said as they passed by one of the entrances. "It's said that it is haunted. Some have seen strange apparitions walk the garden and it's surroundings by night."

"Have you?"

"No, I don't believe in stuff like that."

Max opened her mouth but never said what she was thinking. "Strange things can happen," she said instead.

"Indeed." Victoria looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "We could be ghosts here couldn't we? Just floating through the night, not concerned with the petty problems of the living. We could be the 'two white ladies', always together but always distant, in a ghost world by ourselves."

"Poetic, but also a little scary, isn't it?"

"To be honest, I think it is the real world that is scary." Victoria tugged Max's arm gently "Come, this way is the closest to home."

They turned and followed a small trail that led in among the darkness of the trees.

"I am happy you are with me Max, I wouldn't have dared walk this way all by myself."

"Really? These surroundings are so peaceful, it's like nothing can happen here."

"Except ghosts."

"Even ghosts can be friendly. And besides, you said you didn't believe in them."

"They can still be scary though I don't believe in them, cant' they?"

Suddenly something hooted loudly and a big dark shadow clumsily flapped it's way from a nearby tree branch. Max flinched and moved close to Victoria, who put an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"It a peafowl. " Victoria said. "There are lots of them here, mostly in the botanic garden but sometimes they manage to flee. They long for the freedom of the outside world I guess, misguided creatures."

"Heh, it's all right, I was just spooked." Max still clung to Victoria, seeping in her body heat. The warm spring evening had turned into a damp and surprisingly chilly night, and her dress and short jacket didn't give enough protection. She put her arm around Victoria's waist for support as they continued to walk along the dusky garden trail. The scents of thousands of flowers and exotic trees filled the air, almost intoxicating them.

"Look."

They stopped and watched a thin veil of mist that swirled and danced near the ground around the tree trunks and the dewy grass. Max sighed happily.

"I do feel like a ghost here, or maybe more like a fairy. This is like another world. It is so strange and beautiful."

"It is" Victoria said silently.

Something made Max seek Victoria's eyes, and she found them, glinting in the darkness. They were very close.

Suddenly Victoria's lips were all over her mouth, hot and spicy. Max thought of pushing away from the kiss, though she wasn't at all certain who had initiated it, but her body didn't obey. Instead Max closed her eyes and helplessly abandoned herself to it. She whimpered softly as their tongues met. She could feel her spine rush, sending goosebumps all over her body and the last of her defences fell.

Max pressed closer to Victoria, giving back with all the fervour she had, the kiss went on and on as the dim world contracted around them until reality consisted solely of hands feeling, lips probing and tongues exploring, their minds swirling and pulsating to the mounting beat of their hearts.

Breathless and red faced, they pulled apart, staring at each other in the darkness.

"Victoria, w-what are we doing?" Max looked up at the taller woman, her voice low and husky.

Victoria looked absolutely shellshocked.

"I.. I.. I am sorry Max!" She turned as to run away but Max held her firmly in her arms.

"Wait! Wait, Vee! Stay with me!"

She did, but her face showed an almost comical mix of emotions, and suddenly tears began to stream down Victoria's cheeks.

"It's ok, Victoria, it's ok." Max tried to calm ner down. It took a while before Victoria had composed herself and dried her tears.

"How come you are so calm while I… I… " Victoria wiped at her eyes. "Oh, I am such a crybaby."

"What? I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"Probably not. 'Never in public' is my motto. Doesn't mean…" She paused. "Never mind."

Victoria tried to smile but it didn't really work. "About that, what just happened…"

"Don't worry about it, Vee. We don't have to talk about it If you don't want to. It's okay."

Victoria's tense body relaxed. They stood in silence looking at each other for a while. Max wore a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally she spoke.

"You know Chloe and I, we go way back. For me our love is, like, a foundation everything else rests on."

"I am lost without her. When I moved, all my time in Seattle, I was so lonely, though I didn't know why, right?"

Victoria nodded.

"Then I come back to Arcadia Bay and everything falls into place. Just like that."

"And I have really fought for her, you know. I wish I could tell you about all the things I have gone through for her's sake."

"You don't need to," Victoria mumbled. "I see it in your eyes when you look at her. It really shows."

Max nodded thoughtfully.

"So I could not live without her, you understand?"

"I do, it's true love, plain and simple." Victoria sighed. "The way it works in my novels at least. I didn't intend to… never wanted to… "

Victoria studied her shoes intently.

"I mean, I am not even…"

Max held up a pale hand in the darkness.

"But…"

Victoria looked up.

"Not sure I should say this, but…"

She took Victoria's hand.

"If there was no Chloe, or say I never moved back to Arcadia but stayed in Seattle, or whatever. Let's say in an alternate timeline, if you believe in such things…"

"Then I think I would love to be with you. Like we just did and more. To be a couple."

Victoria didn't reply. The song of crickets was all that was heard for a long time. Max held on to Victoria's hand as they slowly continued to walk through the park. They began to approach the edge of the green when Victoria's let out a long breath to herself.

"You mean that," she said silently.

"Of course. Why would I …"

"Oh no, that wasn't a question, I was just thinking aloud. Sorry."

They walked over the empty road to a grand villa surrounded by a high hedge. Victoria reached inside her pocket and the tall green wooden gate clicked open as they got closer.

"Okay, this is it. The door to my domain."

"It looks very nice. Like from an old english novel."

"Thank you. Yes I love this gate."

Victoria hesitated.

"Do you want to come in? So you don't have to wait on the street for your ride? Or you… you can stay the night if you want, and meet my children tomorrow? Abe and Jonathan would love that. They have really grown since you saw them last time I can promise you."

"I… I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Not at all. There are guest rooms ready, and we have nothing planned tomorrow morning, so I can show you the botanic garden if you want. It opens at nine. They have nice ice cream."

"Well… " Max tried to come up with an argument against it, but found she couldn't and didn't want to.

"Well, why not? Chloe and Rachel won't be home until noon or even later at the earliest knowing them. It would be great to hang out with you guys instead of being alone in that tiny apartment all morning."

Victoria smiled a genuine smile at last.

"Après vous, mademoiselle," She said with a bow and a sweeping gesture. Max didn't care to correct her.

They passed through the gate together. It closed with a silent click behind them.


End file.
